My Mitchie
by Thatwizardatcamprock
Summary: Alex's story about Mitchie. Occasional POV for her parents, but mainly Alex. Eventual Mitchie/Alex
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh, I really hate haters. They piss me off. Why can't they just go and get a life instead of wasting their time being so fucking retarded. Anyone who says ANYTHING negative towards Demi Lovato (The actual Celebrity, not the character in this story) will be reported because I am sick and tired of all those fucking idiots and I just can't deal with it right now.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

* * *

I was always different. People would look at me weird and I didn't know why at first. When I was little, I always thought it was normal to have two moms, but no one else seemed to think so. Everyone would whisper and point. They'd stare as I walked by. I knew it was because of my parents, I just didn't know how. I would only catch snippets of what they said.  
"That's definately her daughter"  
"Why, she's the spitting image"  
"So they got together after all, such a shame."  
I found it stranger that when we went out, it wasn't like other kids. My parents would always make sure I wore sunglasses, scarfs, hats, and anything that would practically hide me from view and they dressed the same.  
"Mommy, why do people stare?" I asked her one time. She looked exactly like me. Mama always told me that one of the reasons she loved me so much was becasue I looked like mommy.  
She told me people stared becasue they didn't understand. what was there to understand? I voiced my thoughts to her and she said I'd know when I was older. I loved my parents both the same, never one above the other. I never resented them either. My earliest memory was a happy one.

"Alex! Come on sweetie, let's get you ready for bed." My mommy told me as I sat on mama's lap. I looked to Mama now with pleading eyes.  
"You heard her Lexi, it's bed time."  
"But I'm not tired." I whined to the two of them.  
"I know sweetie, but we have to get up super early tomorrow so you're going to need as much sleep as you can get."  
"But mama" I said turning back to her. "I wanna stay here with you" I told her sounding as sad as I could. Mama bit her lip and looked at Mommy with a look that said: help!  
"C'mon munchkin, if we're ready in time I'll read to you" Mommy lifted me off Mama and carried me up the stairs to my room. She dressed me into my pajamas and tucked me in after helping me brush my teeth.  
"Now what story would you like my little Alexandra?" I thought for a moment before Mama came in.  
"Will you sing to me instead?" I asked my parents. They shared a smile and told me they would. I fell asleep to their soft, soothing voices that sounded perfect together.

I never knew what my parents did for work. All I knew was that if paid good. We lived in a nice big house and they always bought me things. They put limits that I didn't like at the time, but looking back now, I'm thankful they kept me grounded and didn't let me be spoiled. Occasionally I heard them talking about work, but I didn't understand anything other than the fact that they had the same job. I asked what they did once, but I was told not to worry about it. I soon found out they were quitting and of course I had no idea the reason as to why.  
It was my first day of kindergarten that I saw her. Mommy was trying to convince me to stay, but I just wanted to go home.  
"Alex, you'll be fine. Youll make friends and youll have fun." I still wasn't convinced.  
"Where's Mama?" I asked her as she brushed some hair from my face.  
"She had to go sttle things at work. She wanted to come, but she promised to pick you up after school"  
"I don't k-" I was cut short when my breath was taken away. I saw her standing a few feet away from me. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.  
"Wow, mommy look! It's an angel!" I said excitedly pointing to the beauty. My mom chuckled and put my hand down.  
"Don't point honey, it's rude." I only nodded, couldn't take my eyes off the girl my age talking to a women I could only assume was her mom. Mommy took my hand and stood up from her kneeling position.  
"Come on, why don't we go meet her?" She suggested and before I could respond, she was leading me to the two.  
"Hello, I'm Se-"  
"Youre Selena Russo! Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, I'm just a huge fan! I used to watch Wizards all the time!" The woman told my mom. I looked up to her curiously but she didn't pay any attention.  
"Aw thank you, this is my daughter Alex" She said motioning to me. I waved a little keeping my head down.  
"Aw she's so cute." the woman said. "I'm Connie Torres and this is my daughter Mitchie." I looked at the angel who smiled kindly and I couldn't help but smile back.  
Demi's POV  
I pulled up to the elementary and went in to the main office. I had to leave in the middle of a press conference because the school called and told me that I needed to come see the principal in regards to my daughter. Selena thankfully had been there so she told me to go and she would wrap it up with the press. We were both resigning from our spots as celebrity because we both thought it was best. We wanted Alex to grow up as normally as she could being the daughter to lesbians. She didn't need the added pressure of grown men following her around with cameras while she's only five. To make things easier, we didn't tell her exactly what we did for a living.  
The school secretary sent me in. Mr. Larritate sat at his desk and I saw Alex sitting with her legs hanging off the chair next to an empty seat. She looked up when I walked in and I saw her eyes brighten when she saw me.  
"Mama!" She exclaimed happily jumping from her seat and ran to me. I lifted her up setting her weight on my hip as I made it to Larritate.  
"Mrs. Lovato-" He started.  
"it's Russo. I'm married.." I told him and he nodded before continuing.  
"Yes, well, Mrs. Russo, I called you here today in regards to your daughter." well no shit sherlock, what do you want? I held my toungue to refrain from saying it aloud.  
"What about?" I asked looking to Alex. She was looking at me with those big brown eyes looking so cute and innocent. Maybe I should have let Selena come, I have absolutely no power with this girl. She's like a mini Selena and lord knows I have no will when it comes to her.  
"She got in a fight" he told me bluntly and I looked to the little latina in shock.  
"What!?" I exclaimed. Selena was right, she was going to be like her, I just didn't think she would do anything like that at least until middle school and here she was first day of kindergarten in the principal's office in trouble for fighting. She was certainly going to be a handfull.  
I started scanning my daughter for any injuries of any sort, but she looked like she was unharmed.  
"Are you okay? did you get hurt?" I asked frantically to the little girl who just smiled and shook her head.  
"No, I'm okay and so is Mitchie" She said souding way too happy for someone who was supposed to be in trouble. Selena had told me that Alex had met another little girl named Mitchie. I was assuming this was the same one.  
"Mitchie? What does she have to do with this?" I turned to look questioningly at the principal.  
"From what we could gather, another student had said something mean to Ms. Torres and your daughter put it in her hands to solve the situation. We have already called Ms. Hollingsworth's parents and they are on their way as well.  
"Wait, so you pulled me out of a press conference because my daughter stood up for her friend?" I asked feeling myself get impatient with this man.  
"Mrs. Lovato-"  
"Russo"  
"Surely you don't think it was okay for Alex to hit another student."  
"Mr. Larritate, I was bullied at a young age and that effected me for the rest of my life. I have been through rehab and I've supported quite a few orginizations against bullying. I refuse to punish my daughter for doing what she thought was right."  
"She punched-"  
"I don't care. It was provoked and she was merely helping. I'd much rather throw some punches to someone who's done something to provoke it rather than have her growing up not being able to stand up for herself. If you think you can sit here and tell me my child did something unexcusable then you are sadly mistaken." I told him. He looked taken aback and didn't seem to be able to find his words.  
"Now if you don't mind, I have my final concert tonight and I need to get ready. Alex will be going back to class and you can call my wife if there are any other problems." With that I let Alex down onto her feet and took her hand before leading her out.  
"Mama, am I in trouble?" She asked confused. I smiled and ruffled her hair.  
"No sweetie." I said stopping and getting down to her level. "There will be people who say mean things but I don't want them to get to you okay? If anyone tells you something mean I want you to ignore them and if you see someone else getting hurt like that you tell me or the teacher okay? Don't take things into your own hands unless you absolutely have to."  
"Take in my hands?" She asked her face contorted into confusion.  
"It means doing something about it yourself instead of telling the teacher." I told her and she nodded slowly thinking it over before she seemed to get it.  
"Okay" She said the smile returning. She seemed to spot something behind me and her eyes lit up even more. I turned to see a little girl who looked to be her age sitting in the corner of the office. She had her head down so that her bangs were over her eyes. She had chocolate brown hair and a small figure.  
"Mitchie!" Alex called to her. The girls head snapped up and I saw that her eyes matched her hair. She was wearing a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She looked releived when she saw Alex.  
"Ally!" She exclaimed jumping down and running to the raven haired girl before tackling her in a hug.  
"Ally?" Wow, they've only known each other for no more than 2 hours and they already seem to be close.  
"Are you okay? What happened? Are you in trouble?" She asked worriedly. Alex just shook her head smiling.  
"No, Mama said I'm not." She said looking to me and the small brunette looked up at me in confusion.  
"But I thought the other woman was your mommy"  
"She is. This is my Mama" The poor little girl looked confused.  
"Just think of me as her daddy" I said trying to make it easier for her to understand. Alex was now the one who seemed confused, but she didn't say anything. Mitchie nodded still looking a bit like she didn't get it but I'm sure her mom would explain it to her.  
"Come on, you two need to get back to class, and i have to go" I told the two of them. Alex immediately took Mitchie's hand and started to lead her out of the office. I smiled at the two knowing that this was the start of something amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blah! I had a 4 thousand word chapter typed up and was almost ready to post it, but then my idiot brother deleted it! Three fucking hours wasted! Ugh, this might not be my best chapter since I have to redo it, so just bare with me. I wore a purple shirt for spirit day today, and the people at my school disgust me. There was a mentally disabled kid that was being bullied, these jerks were shoving him around and calling him a retard, ON SPIRIT DAY! Ugh, Once I realized what was going on, my friend and I pushed our way through the crowd and got him out of there. Someone had slapped his books from his hands and they scattered onto the floor and no one but my friend and I were doing a fucking thing about it. Half the school just stood in a crowd around him laughing! I couldn't believe it! If i wasn't in a sour mood before, there's no chance of me not being in one now.**

**veehxD- Thanks I will**

**Demenaforever13- amen :P**

**Suefanficlover-Thank You, it was some asshole who was saying that he missed 'skinny pretty' demi and didn't like 'fat ugly demi' He has to be blind to think she's not absolutely beautiful. I totally agree :)**

**Aperson3- it is ;)**

**Guest- nope, that was it... Jk. Alex isn't allowed to watch TV, Selena and Demi bought her a whole bunch of DVDs and other things to entertain her and she was too short to see the magazines because they were usually on the top of the rack. This is a fanfiction, maybe they magically go blank whenever she passes them. Nah, it's totally fine, Ask away, I enjoy answering questions as long as I can either answer them, or make you think I can answer them :P**

**FufuTheFallenAngel- Glad you enjoyed it :)**

* * *

**Alex's POV**  
Apparently Mommy didn't like what Momma had told me because when they came to pick me up after school that day, she told me it is never okay to hit anyone. I fell asleep in the car and when I woke up I heard Mommy and momma arguing. Mommy was mad at her for what she had told the principal.  
"You can't say that kind of thing to the prinicpal! Are you crazy? And where do you get off telling Alex it was okay to hit that little girl?"  
"She was defending her friend! I don't want her to have to go through the same thing I did, I want her to stand up for herself"  
"There are other ways to stand up for herself. if you encourage it she's going to end up like I was and lord knows I got in fights all the time, I'd use the smallest things for an excuse."  
"Hey sweetie, im sorry did we wake you?" Momma's tone changed instantly once she spotted me awake.  
"No momma" I lied.  
I was scared they were going to keep fighting the rest of the night, but when we got home, it was like they never had an argument.  
Mitchie and I have gotten a lot closer and we were always at eachother's houses now. She only lived a block away but Im not allowed to walk over there by myself, but Mitchie is. Her mom let's her do a lot of things, but she scares me. She seems nice when she's talking to the teacher or my parents, but when she's not she looks at me weirdly and I don't like it. I of course thought nothing of it, I just thought she was.. well weird. It was 5 months after our first day of kindergarten that started my suspicions. It was a sunday right before school.  
I woke up hearing a small bang. I sat up startled and ready to call for either of my parents when I spotted her outside my window on the balcony. I jumped out of bed and ran to the giant window to open it and let the soaked brunette in.  
"Mitchie? Wha-"  
"No, please, dont ask" She said in a rush and I realized that she was crying. I immediately pulled her into a hug and she clung to me burying her head into my shoulder. I didn't really know what to do so I thought back to my parents. Whenever I was upset, they would hold me and tell me things to calm me down. I decided to do the same, murmering things into her ear and I could feel her relax into me. We were like that for a while before her crying was reduced to the occasional hiccup.  
"I'm sorry I got you wet" Mitchie told me sadly. I looked down to see my front damp.  
"Oh, it's fine, let's get changed and then we can go to bed, if you want we can talk in the morning" I reasoned and she nodded with a sniffle. I went to the dresser beside my bed and picked up random pajamas. Usually one of my parents chose what I was going to wear but If they knew Mitchie was here right now, they'd probably make her go home.  
Once we got changed, I heard footsteps in the hallway coming our way. Mitchie must have heard them too becuase she looked at me with wide eyes filled with fear.  
"Get under the bed" I whispered hurriedly. She did so as I crawled under the covers. I had seen Momma when she's pretending to be asleep so that Mommy wont make her do something, I had learned a few things from it. I closed my eyes as the door opened and I could see the light greet my eyelids. I opened them slowly at first then blinked as I was temporarily blinded by the sudden brightness.  
"Momma?" I asked making my voice sound scratchy like how Mommy had always done on the phone when she was pretending to be sick and just waking up.  
"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry i didn't mean to wake you" I could hear voices drifting up from downstairs. Someone else was here.  
"Momma who's downstairs?" I asked genuinly curious.  
"No one" I raised my eyebrow and she laughed.  
"You are too much like you're Mommy" She told me  
"Tell me who's heeere" I whined. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.  
"Mitchie's mom, but before you ask, No Mitchie is not here" I tried not to look guilty.  
"Oh. Why is she here?"  
"Don't worry about it, go back to sleep and I will see you in the morning, okay?" I nodded and she tucked me in. She placed a kiss on my forehead before walking out and closing my door. I listened as her footsteps faded and I was sure she was downstairs.  
"Mitchie you can come out now" I whispered into the darkness. I heard her crawl out and she climbed onto the bed.  
"I like your parents." She told me lying down next to me. I instinctively put my arms around her and pulled her closer as she snuggled into my side.  
"Me too." We stayed talking for a while after that, I didn't even remember falling asleep.  
That wasn't the only time she showed up here in the middle of the night. It was still a mystery to me how she even made it up to the balcony. I came to the conclusion that she climbed the tree outside my window. Sometimes she would be crying, and others she would be so mad but she never told me why. I didn't ask questions like she asked, I would just hold her until she could calm down when she was crying, the other times I would let her rant as she paced back and forth in front of my bed. My parnets got used to finding us cuddled together on the bed in the morning. They didn't know what was going either, all they knew was that I was there for my friend no matter what.  
A few weeks later I was in my room drawing. It was sunday and Mitchie was visiting her grandparents so I was left alone.  
"Alex!" I heard Mommy call. I got up discarding my crayons and running down the steps. I found her in the living room sitting in her recliner.  
"Yes Mommy?" I asked. She patted her lap and I ran to her and climbed up onto the spot she indicated for me to sit.  
"How would you like to read?" She asked me. I looked at her confused.  
"But its not bed time" I pointed out.  
"I know, I mean_ You_ read, not me"  
"But I don't know how" She should know that.  
"Well it's time you learn. You know your alphabet don't you?" She asked me and I shook my head no.  
"What? Your teacher told me that that was the first thing the class went over" I nodded.  
"We did, but I don't know it yet." I told her.  
"Oh, okay, so why don't we start with that?" For the next few hours she went over the alphabet having me sing the song, showing me how it's written and trying to get me to write it. Nothing seemed to be working, I just couldn't remember them. Whenever I looked at them they would jumble up until it was just a bunch of scribbles in my head.  
"C'mon Alex, You know this" Mommy encouraged me as she wrote another letter. I stared at it for a while. It seemed to float off the page and dance before me, mocking me. All the other kids could do this easily so why couldn't I? Was I just not smart enough? I felt hot tears form in my eyes through my anger and frustration. I didn't hear the front door open or Momma informing us that she was home. I grabbed the paper and the book from Mommy's hand and threw them on the ground.  
"Alex!" Mommy scolded. "You don't throw things, now go and pick them up" She told me sternly. I hopped down from her lap the tears spilling over to my cheeks. I went to where the items had landed and kicked the book, sending it flying a few feet before turning and running out of the room.

I stopped in the hallway leaning against the wall listening to my parents.

"what was that all about?" I heard Momma ask.

"I don't know. She's not getting it, I thought this was the age she's supposed to be learning it."

"It is. She just started, you don't expect her to automatically pick up a book one day and read it do you?"

"Of course not, but Mitchie can recite the alphabet and can already read and write pretty much any three letter word. Demi, what if Alex is dyslexic?"

"Then she's dyslexic and she'll just have to try harder than most kids, Sel, you shouldn't worry too much, Mitchie is a bright kid, I have a feeling she's going to be doing well in school."

"I guess, I just don't want Alex to have to go through what I did."

I didn't know what they meant, all I could seem to understand is that Mitchie can do this and I can't. Most people would feel hurt or something hearing their parents compare them to another kid, but I took it much differently. The next week when Mitchie came over I told her about my dilemma and she happily agreed to help. By dinner I was starting to get it. It was something about the way she explained it and the way she would look at me while I was trying to figure it out that seemed to help.

"Okay now draw an 'M'" She instructed. I took the red crayon I held in my hand and thought for a moment. I drew it to the best of my abilities. I looked to Mitchie who just smiled.

"Good, now what sound does it make?" I thought of her name.

"mmm" I said starting to second guess myself. She nodded in approval.

"Now next letter, N" She told me and I repeated the process. When I got stuck, she would wait and when I couldn't get it, she told me and had me redo the last three letters. It took us hours to finish but I didn't mind. I loved spending my time with her no matter what it was we were doing.

"Alright you two, time for dinner" Momma came in the room and told us. I jumped off my bed and ran to her with my paper I had been working on.

"Momma! Look! I wrote it!" I handed her the paper and she looked it over before looking to me.

"You did this?" She asked and I nodded. She got on one knee and held the paper so I could see it too.

"What's this?" She pointed to a letter towards the center.

"S, it makes a sssss like a snake" I told her proudly. She broke out in a wide smile and scooped me up.

"Yes! That's right! I'm so proud of you!" She set me down and I laughed.

"Mitchie taught me." I said wanting to acknowledge her assistance.

"Come here" She told Mitchie who smiled and ran into her open arms giggling as Momma spun her around.

"Oh You are all sorts of amazing! Both of you!" She let Mitchie down just as Mommy came up.

"Demi? how long does it take to get them for dinner?" She asked her teasingly.

"Selena check this out!" She had me identify another letter and like before I had gotten it right. Mommy's eyes went wide and she reacted just as Momma had. Momma picked me up again and Mommy held Mitchie. I smiled seeing her look so unbelievably happy.

* * *

**Sorry nowhere near as long as the original chapter and quite different but it will have to do.**  
**~SM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! Sorry for the wait, but school is definately getting the best of me. Too bad I don't get paid to write these fanfics, I'd just live off of that.**  
**veehxD- yep :) that's the way I wanted it.**  
**RainbowVaneza- aw thank you so much, that means a lot to me. oh and just wondering... WHEN ARE YOU GONNA UPDATE ETERNAL MOURNING!? I've been dying to read more DX pleeze do hurry with that.**  
**Demenaforever13- well then. Here ya go c:**  
**Suefanficlover- thanx I try :P**  
**Kayla Jones - thanks, and I totally agree. I just wish it'd all end, it's pointless, stupid, and harmful; Definatley something the world can live without. I'm sorry, just keep your head up and smile, I've learned that it helps :)**  
**Luvin'MyMitchie- Luvin your name :P thank you, It's what I was aiming for XD**  
**Now...**  
**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and we couldn't have gotten any closer, at least that's what I had thought. I thought I knew everything there was to know about Mitchie, but it wasn't till later that I found I was wrong. I knew something was off, but my 5 year old mind couldn't pick up what was possibly happening. I was too young to understand it even if she had told me. All too soon it was almost Christmas and I found myself standing outside in the chilly December air. I was bundled head to do in whatever my parents could find that was warm while Mitchie was clad in a black turtle neck sweater, jeans and a stocking cap. I envied her for being able to move around so freely. With the snow up to our knees, we trudged through Mitchie's backyard trying to decide where to put our snowman we planned to build.  
"I think it should go here" Mitchie claimed gesturing to the corner of the yard.  
"Why?" I asked watching her hot breath turn visible in the chilly weather.  
"'Cause if it's here, its not in the way, and there's no tree above it so no dead branches will fall onto it." She reasoned. I looked around finding that she was right.  
"wow, I never would have thought of that" I told her honestly. We got to work trying to build our first snowman. Not really knowing what to do, I started packing snow together trying to make it taller before Mitchie stopped me.  
"what?" I asked her. She had her eyes slightly squinting and was sporting a frown. This was her thinking face.  
"I don't think that's right." I looked to the small mound I had crafted. She was right, it looked nothing like what we saw on TV.  
"it's supposed to be three snowballs" I said realizing what was wrong. "But how do we do that?" I looked to my friend who had gone and picked up some snow. She packed it together and made a snowball before studying it. She set it on the ground as if it were the most fragile thing and started sprinkling snow onto it and watching it stick. She picked up the small snowball and watched as a few bits of snow clung to it.  
"I have an idea!" She suddenly exclaimed. She dropped to her knees and set the snow back onto the ground. She started rolling it around and I watched her eyes light up as she watched it get bigger. I walked over to her and sat on the ground beside her.  
"How'd you know that?" I asked her curiously.  
"I saw my Mommy do it when she was making powdered donuts. I thought it'd work the same way" She said as she continued to roll it around. "Here" She said motioning for me to keep rolling it. Once I did, she started another one. I looked between the snowball I was now pushing and the significantly smaller one she was working with.  
"Hey Mitch" I called to her and she looked up to me with curious eyes.  
"I'll race you to the house and back" She smiled.  
"You're on!"  
It was one of those days you never wanted to end. You just wanted it to go on forever. We were out there for hours. We finished our snowman then made a few snow angles before we broke out in a snowball fight. It wasn't long before Mitchie stopped moving. her hands and nose were bright red and she was shaking.  
"Alex I'm cold" She said sadly as I came up to her. I looked to her frozen hands and back to her sad eyes.  
"Here" I removed my gloves from my hands and placed them over her frozen ones ignoring the cool air hitting my warm skin. After she had them on, I unzipped my coat and helped her put it on. Next was my scarf. Soon I was left with my snow pants and my own stocking cap.  
"Can we go to your house?" she pleaded. I sighed knowing I couldn't say no to her.  
"yeah! Maybe Mommy will give us some cocoa!" With this new found excitement we ran out from her yard and three houses down the street to my house. I went up to the door and opened it letting Mitchie walk in first. Seeing as how she still looked frozen, I didn't remove my coat, scarf and gloves. I made my way to the kitchen where I found Mommy on Momma's lap. They were doing something weird where they had their mouths on each other.  
"Mommy?" I called out confused. They immediately pulled apart and looked to me.  
"Alex" Mommy said jumping up. "What are you doing here? Weren't you at Mitchie's? And where's you're coat!?" she asked and It was then I noticed I was shivering.  
"Mitchie got cold" I told her honestly. We looked behind me to see Mitchie standing in the doorway shyly. She was still shivering and you could see her jeans and shoes were soaked. She suddenly sneezed and my mom gasped.  
"Oh Mitchie sweetie, what were you doing without a coat?" Mommy asked her going to her. She knelt down beside her and brushed a few stray strands of brown locks from her face.  
"I couldn't get it on and Mommy was busy"  
"And she let you outside without anything?" She asked her concerned and the frozen 5 year old nodded.  
"Oh honey, come on, let's get you into something dry" She told her scooping her up into her arms. Mitchie had become family here and my parents treated her like they did with me. She walked out of the room and I turned to Momma seeing as how she was the only other person in the room.  
"C'mon sport, let's get these snow pants off of ya and then I'll make some hot chocolate" She told me undoing the straps on my snow pants. I put my hands on her shoulders as she helped me get them off revealing my jeans under them. She was now removing my snow boots.  
"Momma?" I asked.  
"Yes?"  
"What were you and Mommy doing when we came in?" Her face got red and I started wondering why.  
"Um nothing."  
"Didn't look like nothing" She chuckled and cupped my face her hand.  
"You're just like your mother" She smiled before picking me up and sitting me down on the counter. "You'll know when you get older" She then proceeded to get out two cups and the cocoa mix and I watched as she made it. She handed me one cup when it was done and I blew on it before taking a sip.  
"Demi can you pass me the phone?" Mommy asked coming back into the kitchen without my friend.  
"Mommy where's Mitchie?" I asked her but was left unanswered. She took the phone from Momma and dialed a number before letting it ring.  
"Hey Connie, it's Selena. I just wanted to let you know that Mitchie and Alex are here and I think Mitchie's caught a cold..." She continued on with their conversation before she hung up.  
"Mommy where's Mitchie?" I asked again.  
"She's in your room sleeping"  
"Why?"  
"Cause she's sick sweetie, she needs to sleep"  
"Can I go see her?" I asked  
"If you don't wake her" She helped me off the counter and I ran for the stairs.  
"No running in the house!" Mommy called after me and I slowed my pace to a walk. I got to my room and opened the door slowly. I looked in to see Mitchie curled up under the covers fast asleep. I smiled to myself and sneaked in quietly. I crawled onto the bed and snuggled up to her.  
"Alex?" she called out groggily.  
"Shh." I told her putting my finger to my lips. "Mommy says you need to sleep" She smiled before scooting closer to me as I wrapped my arms around her. We both fell asleep content and warm.  
It was moments like that that I knew I'd always remember. That day was one of the best to me because I got to see Mitchie smiling. It used to be something that was frequent, but it gradually lessened. It was our first day of fourth grade and we were putting our things into our cubbies. I had turned 9 in July and she had just turned 9 last week.  
"Hey Mitch, you wanna come over after school? I know there's no homework since it's only the first day, but we could just hang out" I offered. It had become tradition for her to come over after school to work on homework, but normally it was only for that. She seemed to think it over as she got out her pencil box and a notebook.  
"Definitely" She told me with that smile that made me feel funny. I wasn't surprised when my stomach felt queasy, it always did when I was around her, I just figured it was normal.  
"Okay class, take a seat so we can get started" Ms. White ordered the class. We all got settled down as she went over the class rules. I zoned out like I had been doing the past few years of school. The day went by slowly like it always did so when the lunch bell rang I happily jumped out of my seat and put my stuff away before waiting for Mitchie.  
"C'mon! Let's hurry up and eat lunch so we can go out to recess!" I exclaimed.  
"Okay, okay, Just give me a sec." She said putting her stuff away neatly and orderly where as i just stuffed everything into my bag.  
"Um hi, would you mind if I joined you guys for lunch?" A voice spoke up from behind us. We turned around to see a curly haired girl standing there looking shy and awkward. "I just moved here and I don't really want to look lost." She informed us. Mitch and I looked to each other in silent agreement.  
"Sure" We said in unison.  
"I'm Mitchie" She introduced herself to the new girl. "And this is Alex"  
"I'm Caitlyn" Caitlyn told us and I offered a friendly smile. I looked to Mitch expecting the same thing but she was staring at Caitlyn's shoulder.  
"Mitchie?" I tried getting her attention. She snapped out of whatever trance she was in.  
"Oh sorry, let's go" I decided to drop it as we made our way to the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three reviews. C'mon guys, I know you can do better than that! Do you know how discouraging this is? Sigh, I'll continue but honestly I don't think very many people are reading this...**

**GIVE IT UP FOR THE AWESOME THREE REVIEWERS! *applause***

**Demenaforever13- Hmm it seems like I'm too predictable these days. Or maybe it's just too obvious.**

**greenstar1714- just out of curiosity is your penname a referance to the Warriors series? It's probably not but I was just wondering.. Anyways I'm glad :) It makes me happy to know someone likes this. Anyways it's pretty obvious about caitlyn isn't it? And Miley was already in the plan, sorta opens Alex's world to the rebel side of her. This chapter kind of looks into that ;)**

**Author1998- Your wish has been granted :D**

******Thank you to the AWESOME people who reviewed XD**

* * *

The two of us got closer to caitlyn as the days went on. We included her in our conversations, secrets and jokes. Of couse she didn't get as close as me and Mtichie were but she was still a good friend... the first few weeks. The change happened gradually. Caitlyn started getting closer to Mitchie causing her to grow more distant from me. We went from hanging out every day to every other day to once a week before it stopped all together. It got to the point where she just stopped talking to me. She didn't greet me in the mornings, she didn't hug me everytime she saw me, she didn't smile and wave in the halls, they even sat somewhere else for lunch. I used to live to see Mitchie, now that she deserted me, so I resorted to living for soccer. My grades started slipping since I didn't have her to help me and I spent all my time out on the field. My new best friend was a soccerball. Momma had tought me how to play and mom bought me my first soccerball when I was seven. At recess I went to join the boys while they played. I don't mean to brag or anything, but I was the best on the feild, I even beat a few 5th graders. As soccer got better, class got harder. I didn't have my Best friend to help me sound something out or focus. I didn't care about that though. At first.

'We were reading Beverly Clearly's Mouse and the Motorcycle in class and occasionally Ms. White would pick on someone to read a paragraph. I managed to avoid getting called on and I honestly thought I wouldn't be, but of course I was wrong.

"Mitchie and Caitlyn sat closer to the front while I sat in the back trying to stay invisible. The only conversations I had in school were of soccer at recess. I didn't have any friends, not anymore.

"Alex, I haven't heard you read yet" Ms. White commented and I sunk lower into my seat. For the first time in months, Mine and Mitchie's eyes met. I thought I saw a hint of concern, but I decided I was seeing things. Why would she care after all this time? She was the only one besides my parents who knew I was dyslexic. Most kids my age didn't even know that that was, all they would understand is that I can't really read well yet. Which would just make everything worse.

I took a deep breath and stared down at the book in front of me. As always, the words all got jumbled up and started swimming around on the page. What was it that Mitchie told me to do? I can't remember, everyone's starting to stare.. I thought for a quick second, but nothing really came to mind, so I relied on my defence mechanism.

"No" I said quietly.

"I'm sorry, could you speak up please?" The teacher asked honestly not having hear me.

"I said no" I say with a bit of an attitude. Mitchie's eye had grown wide as she stared at me astonished. I turned back to the teacher who had a similar expression before regaining her composure.

"Alex Russo, You do not tell me no, now read out loud, or you can go sit in the hallway" I picked up my stuff and went back to my cubbie putting my things in my bag before turning back to Ms. White, ignoring all the stares I was recieving from my peers.

"Nah, how 'bout I just leave? It looks like a nice day outside" I said glancing to the window for added effect. "Catch ya later teach" I said turning around and walking out. I heard the teacher call after me but she was drowned out by the other students talking. I kept walking towards the exit, willing the tears not to fall. I stormed out and walked around the school a few times before I found myself on the 'field' we use to play soccer. I spotted an abandoned old ball over the hill a little ways. I walked up to it and studied it for a bit before I started kicking it around. I went from walking pushing it along to sprinting up and down the field with the ball. I made it back to the end I started on and I kicked it out of anger, sending the ball over high in the air. I watched it land a long ways away. I didn't want to get it, I just stood there trying to catch my breath. I hadn't even realized I was crying till I reached up to wipe some sweat off my brow. I noticed the sun had moved considerably which meant I had been running with the ball for a while now and the whole thing still bothered me.

"Alex!" I heard a voice call my name. I turned around to see my Momma watching me with a mixture of concern and anger. I surprised her by running into her arms and hugging her tight as I let my tears fall.

"hey sport, what's wrong?" She asked stroking my hair. I looked up to see her looking more than concerned.

"I want to go home" I mumbled stuffing my face back into her shirt. "I don't want to come back" I told her honestly. She held me for a little before she knelt down to my level.

"Alex tell me what's wrong. I can't help if I don't know what's the matter" I just shook my head not wanting to explain anything. All I wanted was Mitchie back, but that wasn't happening anytime soon. We were both silent for a moment longer before she sighed.

Demi's POV

You can only imagine how I felt when I got a call from the school informing me that my daughter was gone. Obviously I rushed down there as fast as I could. Selena was out of town at the moment, she went to teach a week long art class for teenagers so she wasn't reachable till later. I went to the office and was told to go straight to Ms. White's classroom so thats exactly where I went. Ms. White was in the middle of a lecture when I came in. When she saw me, she told her class to go ahead and try the problem on their own and the class turned to look at me. I saw Mitchie near the front and when her eyes landed on me she immediately turned back to the front. That's weird. explained to me what had happened breifly.

"And then she just stormed out. I don't understand why, she's normally an angel, but something must have gotten to her" I thought back to seeing Mitchie turn to the front when she saw me.

"Can I speak to Mitchie?" I asked and the teacher looked apalled.

"I don't see why you would need to"

"Well maybe she know's what's up." I said like it was obvious, which it should be.

"Why would she know?" Was this woman serious?

"Um maybe because she's her best friend?" She looked at me oddly. "Would you just please get her?" The teacher nodded and went back into the classroom. A moment later Mitchie came out with her head hung low.

"Mitchie" She looked up at me. "Do you know where Alex is?" I asked her. She shook her head sadly and found the ground more interesting.

"Do you know why she would have ran off?" She hesitated a moment before shaking her head.

"Okay go back in." I turned to walk away when she stopped me.

"Demi!" I turned to look at the sad nine year old. "Please make sure she's okay" She whispered before turning and going back to class. I had never felt so worried in my life. Where could she have gone? What was she thinking? What if something happened to her? No! don't think of that. I felt like screaming, but I had to put it together and find my daughter. Now where would she normally go? I heard a small grunt and I turned to see a figure in the distance racing back and forth a little ways from the playground. I looked closer to see it was Alex. Relief flooded me as I made my way to her.

She was sweating and it looked like she had been running a while now. I just noticed that she was kicking a soccerball as she ran. I watched as she made it to the end of the grass and kicked the ball hard. It went sailing quite a ways.

"Alex!" I called to her. She turned around and I could see her face was tear stained and her eyes were puffy and red. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I didn't think she'd come running to me. She tackled me into a hug and started crying into my shirt, clinging to my waist seeing as how thats where she reached on me.

"hey sport, what's wrong?" I asked and she looked up to me breifly looking so broken, I honestly couldn't bring myself to be mad at her.

"I want to go home" She mumbled into the fabric of my shirt. "I don't want to come back" This really worried me. Was she being bullied?

"Alex tell me what's wrong. I can't help if I don't know what's the matter" She just shook her head and I knew I was getting no response.


	5. Chapter 5

**Selala1992- I know right?**  
**full360-2b-me- Yeah, but maybe she had good reason? Who knows... ;)**  
**Demenaforever13- hmm yeah it's so sad isn't it? **  
**Suefanficlover- I'm glad you feel that way. And you never know, there's a reason for everything. I think the next couple of chapters will change everyones opinions**  
**RainbowVaneza- That's the spirit! No hating whatsoever AND YOU UPDATED XDXDXD THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU'RE STORY!**  
**ForbiddeNFruit -Aw thanks so much. I thought it'd help with the story itself.**  
**Author1998- Haha okay :D I remember those days... sorta, i was a lot younger XD I mainly remember 5th grade where you hung out with the girls and I hung with the guys :P **  
**L- Sure thing :)**  
**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY BIFFLE Author1998**

* * *

Momma held me as I cried myself to sleep that night. I was so heartbroken. It just hit me full force that my best friend had abandoned me. I woke up still in Momma's arms. She looked to be lost in thought, but smiled when she saw my eyes open.  
"Hey sport, how you feeling?"  
"Better" I responded sitting up and rubbing my eyes.  
"You ready to talk to me?" I looked at her for a moment thinking it over. I slowly shook my head not really wanting to get into it. She sighed and sat up.  
"Okay well, whenever you're ready I'm here. I always will be" She planted a kiss on my head before heading for the door.  
"Momma" I asked causing her to turn around.  
"Yes?" I looked back to the ground not wanting to face her.  
"Nevermind." She nodded before leaving the room.  
The week dragged on slowly and lonely. I started acting up more in class, getting in more trouble and spending more nights crying myself to sleep. The kids at school got meaner, the homework got harder and I felt like I couldn't take any of it anymore.  
I went inside after another long day at school and went straight to my room and collapsed onto my pillow like I have beend doing everyday. I hugged it tightly as if it would bring Mitchie back.  
"Hey sport, you wanna help me with something?" Momma appeared in the doorway but I didn't bother facing her, I just laid there.  
"See?" I heard her say quietly to someone. I was curious as to who since mom wasn't going to be home for another few days and there was no one else I could think of, but I still didn't respond.  
"Oh Alex" I heard the familiar voice say sadly. I turned around so fast I almost fell off the bed. I jumped up and ran to her and jumped into her arms.  
"Mom!" I cried clinging to her before I broke down. She rubbed my back like she always did whispering in my ear.  
"Now, what's wrong?" I she spoke up after a moment of silence. I just shook my head burying my head farther into her. The room was silent except for my crying. Mom stood the two of us up and led me to my bed. She sat down and gestured for me to do the same so I did. She kept her arms around me and said something to Momma but I wasn't really paying attention. I heard footsteps as Momma left the room.  
I must have fallen asleep into mom because next thing I knew I was waking up under the covers. I looked around groggily trying to remeber what woke me up. Then I heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in" I said in a raspy voice. Nothing happened for a minute before the door slowly opened. All I could do was stare when I saw_ her_ behind the door. Her eyes scanned me for a bit and she was hugging herself. I felt the tears come back but I refused to let them fall. I refused to let her see.  
"You lost?" I asked her and she just shook her head.  
"Well then there's no other reason for you to be here is there?" She looked down so that her bangs went over her eyes.  
"Alex-"  
"What? What could you possibly want?" I was surprised to find my voice didn't break.  
"I want my best friend."  
"Well caitlyn doesn't live here." I said and she finally looked back up to reveal her tear stained face.  
"Alex please! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry" She said the last part in a whisper through her tears. I immediately turned my head so that I wasn't facing her. If I saw her cry for much longer, I'd break, and I didn't think it was possible to break any more than I already had.  
"Then why'd you leave me? You just started ignoring me, you replaced me! Mitchie," I said and I couldn't hold back anymore. The tears poured out. "What did I do?" I asked the question I had been wondering for a while.  
"You didn't do anything! It was me! I did it."  
"but why?" I asked her and she was silent, her face mirroring mine. "You don't even have an answer do you?" I asked and she still stayed quiet. I laid down, my back facing her.  
"Just go home" I told her. I didn't hear anything for a while so I turned around a part of me hoping she was still there, but I was disappointed to find she wasn't.  
The next week wasn't much different. In fact my situation didn't change till much later. It was the last day of school and it was final hour.  
"Alex, do you know the answer?" Ms. White asked me.  
"Nope, don't know and don't care." I told her before getting up and walking out. This was becoming a regular occurence from me. They had sent me to the counseler but she wasn't much help, but she did convince the teacher's to leave me alone at times like this to let me cool down. I went to where I always did; The soccer field. I had a ball stashed behind a broken plank of the fence on the far end. I took it out and started my routine. I run it up and down the feild until I calm down. I focused all my problems onto the ball and kicked it around. I did this for a while until a voice took me from my thoughts.  
"ALEX!" I looked to see Caitlyn running up the hill. Great, she's the last person I want to see.  
"What do you want?" I snapped at her. She finally made it closer to me and I could see her face was tearstained.  
"It's Mitchie" she had all my attention now. "Come on! She's in danger!" I took off running as she led me. We ran past the school and past the parking lot till we got a few blocks down from the school. We stopped and Caitlyn pulled me down behind a parked car.  
"Wha-"  
"Shh Look" She pointed and I looked over the hood of the car. There stood Mitchie's mom and another figure was lying on the groung in front of her. I squinted my eyes trying to see it better before I realized it was Mitchie herself. She was lying on her back holding her arm and trembling.  
"YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!" Her mom screamed at her before reaching down and pulling her up by the collar of her shirt. "I don't know why we ever bothered keeping you. You were a mistake and you always will be a worthless peice of shit" She slapped her daughter across the face.  
"You almost gave it away. What, are you stupid? You can't go around that girl, she'll figure me out. AND THEN WHERE WILL WE BE!?" She screamed in her face before throwing her back to the ground.  
"STOP IT!" I screamed jumping up from my hidind spot. I ran to Mitchie and was about to help her up when I was knocked my feet.  
"You stay out of this!" She yelled at me.  
"No!" I yelled back and she slapped me.  
"ALEX!" Mitchie cried. I brought my hand up to my stinging cheek and pulled it back to find blood. Her ring had cut me. I turned back to the woman I had never liked and charged at her. She smirked figuring out my plan. Or so she thought. I ran under her legs to the other side. From there I jumped onto her back and wrapped my arms around her neck squeezing. She flung me around trying to shake me loose but I held on.  
"MITCHIE RUN!" I yelled to the girl sobbing and trembling as she watched in horror. She didn't even respond.  
"MITCHIE GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed starting to lose my grip.  
"Michelle you will stay right there!" Her mom commanded. That's when I lost my hold and went flying onto the pavement. I cried out as I landed on something sharp. Mitchie ran to me and knelt down beside me.  
"I'm so sorry" She cried over and over. I saw her mom coming straight for us. She had her eyes set on her daughter and she looked mad. I flung myself off the ground and landed on Mitchie, sucessfully shoving her to the ground as her mother's foot missed her by inches.  
She grabbed me by my arm and threw me to the side as she reached for her daughter.  
"Leave her alone!" I yelled trying to stand but there was an agonizing pain in my back that was preventing me from keeping my balance. I watched in horror as she pullled back her fist and Mitchie squeezed her eyes shut bracing herself.  
What happened next went by so fast I barely registered it. Out of nowhere, mom charged Connie and knocked her to the ground as she dropped Mitchie. Mom and Connie were in the middle of a brawl when I put myself together. Mitchie got up and ran to me, kneeling next to me and hugging me close. That's when Momma appeared next to us.  
"Are you girls okay?" She asked worriedly. I looked at Mitchie who nodded as she stood up and reached out her hand to help me up. I took it and stood up just to fall back down crying out. Momma Immediately was by my side. Obviously there was something wrong with my back becuase she gasped. Before I could ask what was wrong, we heard a yelp from where mom and Connie were. We all looked over to see Mom standing and Connie was on her stomache, out cold.  
"Selena! Hurry!" Momma called to her desperately. Mom sprinted to us and she gasped like Momma had when she saw me.  
"Alex!" She called out and that's when everything started fading.

Turns out I had landed on a broken bottle. The glass had punctured into my back and I lost a lot of blood. I had to get quite a few shots to keep from getting an infection from it. My parents invited Mitchie to live with us for the time being seeing as how her dad and brothers were out of town. Connie got arrested and we were safe. At the time. Mitchie told me everything. How her mom had been hurting her for as long as she could remember. She didn't know why other than her mom had told her she was a burden. She told me that Caitlyn had been abused as well and that she had moved in with her grandparents. That first day that we saw her and I said Mitchie kept staring at her shoulder? It was actually her neck, Caitly had had brusies all around her neck but they were covered with some make up. They were still visible, just not as noticibal. Mitchie and her had ended up getting closer over the fact that they had found someone who could understand and after a while, Mitchie's mom thought I would notice and tell my parents to get her turned in so she told Mitchie that if she stayed friends with me, her mom would hurt me as well. So Mitchie had kept her distance trying to protect me.  
Obviously I forgave her once she told me the truth and she promised she would never abandon me like that unless she absolutely had to. Which I reassured her she would never have to no matter what. I told her she could tell me anything and I would keep her safe. She slept in my room with me and almost every other night, I was woken up by her crying or screaming from a nightmare. It broke my heart to see her like that. I would hold her until she fell asleep and I would continue to hold her throughout the night. It was then I realized that she didn't have these nightmares when I had her wrapped in my arms, so that's what I did. I would hold her and she would snuggle into me every night.  
School got much better thanks to Mitchie. She started helping me again, on homework and in class. We were back to being inseperable and my grades went back up. Ms. White was surprised when I no longer acted up in class and actually did my work. She learned to not call on me anymore, to which I was very grateful. Even the other kids started leaving me alone. It was like they wouldn't mess with me becuase I had Mitchie. But through all this I had earned a nickname. The kids at school now called me Rebel Russo for talking back to the teachers.  
Mitchie started joining me for my soccer games at lunch. Together we were unstoppable. Caitlyn also apologized and after some time I forgave her. But I was still mad that she had just left that day that I saved Mitchie from her mom. I mean would it have really killed her to stick around for the outcome? I really did not like her. Mitchie knew this and was okay with it as long as I didn't act on it. I'm not sure exactly how it happened, but somehow, Mitch and I became popular in a way. Everyone knew our names and no one messed with us. You didn't hear about one of us without hearing the other. Mitchie was the smartest in all her classes and helped me with school while I was best at all sports and helped her during Phys Ed.  
We went through middle school together. I was captain of the soccer team and she attended all my games to cheer me on. Life was like a fairy tale, and I got to live through this fairy tale for four years. That brings us to the present.

* * *

**Sorry guys. I'm exhausted, but I'll be sure to update tomorrow. I barely got to the beginning of the story. What you've read so far can be considered a prologue :P Yes I'm sad I don't get to write about adorable Alex and Mitchie as kids anymore, but you can read about that in 'My Baby Sister' Which I will probably update sometime this week.. Hopefully... I'll try to anyways. **  
**Goodnight!**  
**~SM**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author1998- Aw thanx. Well you're just gonna have to wait and find out XD**

**Demenaforever13- Yes. Mommy or Mom is Selena and Momma is Demi. Mother is to both of them when she's upset with them. Just wait and see ;)**

**Suefanficlover- Yes it is :D**

* * *

"Come on Alex, get up" Mom turned on the lights earning a groan from me as I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my head into my pillow.

"Nah uh, none of that"She told me yanking my blanket away from me. I immediately curled into a ball refusing to get up. I heard her sigh and then footsteps as Momma came in.  
"Demi would you get you're daughter up, she's going to be late!" Mom exclaimed. I heard Momma giggle.  
"Selena, she's you're daughter too, and knowing that, she's never going to get up" I had to fight a smile hearing Momma say that. She used to tell me all the time that she was the only one who could wake her up and it took forever.  
"Wait, that's it!" Mom exclaimed running from the room and Momma followed her. I smiled to myself and relaxed before I drifted off back to sleep.  
"Mitchie!" I called out trying to get her attention. She turned around and smiled when she saw me.  
"Hey babe" Babe?  
"uh, hey,.. Babe?"  
"Yeah?"  
"No, as in, you called me babe?" she looked a bit worried now.  
"Um yeah. That's what I've been calling you since junior year of highschool remember?"  
"What? Mitch, we're just starting our junior year!" Then before I knew it, her lips were on mine. I kissed back without meaning to and soon the kiss became much more passionate.  
"Alex" I heard her beautiful voice call to me. Wait, beauiful? Did I really just think that?  
"Mmm" I moaned. "Mitch"  
She pulled away smirking slightly at my dazed expression. "See ya later Russo" She said before she walked away.  
"Alex" Her voice came again giggling. "God, what are you dreaming about?" I forced my eyes open to find Mitchie basically straddling me.  
"Huh?" She giggled again and I could't help thinking I could get used to waking up like this... Wait, what!? What was I just dreaming about?  
"C'mon lazy head, get up!" She said excitedly bouncing up and down, not moving from her position. I tried not to think about how close she was or how adorable she looked.  
"Mm, Mitch, it's too early, come and sleep" I said pulling her ontop of me. Bad move She giggled as I closed my eyes again. Gosh I love that sound.  
"Aleex" She whined. "Please go? For me?" She begged. She was living with her brothers and father again since they were all clueless to who her mother really was. She knew how overly protective I was of her, but can you blame me? I had to hold her for 6 months as she woke up screaming and crying. Not that I minded holding her, It just broke my heart to see her like that. After I didn't respond she got up and started to leave.  
"FIne, I'll go find Caitlyn" She said going out the door.  
"Wait what!? No, Im up!" I called running after her.  
I chased her down the stairs and into the kitchen where my parents were drinking coffee and reading the paper.  
I caught Mitchie right next to the table and wrapped my arms around her, lifting her into the air.  
"No! You're mine!" I told her.  
"Aw C'mon, I don't see how you can still hold a grudge. It's been 7 years now, get over it!"  
"Never!" I told her before tickling her.  
"Okay! Enough, Alex go get ready, you're already cutting it close" Mom told me sternly. I just nodded as Mitchie sat next to my parents.  
"Hey Selena, I heard that your painting is up now" I heard her start a conversation with them as I made my way back up the stairs. I always thought it was weird having her call my parents by their first names but I got used to it. I jumped in the shower quickly and got ready for school in record time. I put on my converse and slung my bag over my shoulder making my way down the stairs for the second time that morning. I was on my way to the kitchen when the doorbell rang.  
"I got it!" I called out going over to the door. I opened it to reveal a middle aged man in jeans, a t-shirt, a hat and a camera hanging around his neck.  
"I'm sorry, can I help you?" I asked him. He just stood there shocked, staring at me with his jaw dropped.  
"I- uh, Mrs. Russo?" he stammered out confused.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Wow, uh you look great for your age. I mean uh not that you don't look great in general! Cuz you do, you just look a lot... Younger" I raised an eyebrow.  
"I think you have the wrong Russo" I told him before turning around. "Mom! I think it's for you!" I called behind me. Mom came in looking at me questioningly.  
"You think? Why would you-" She trailed off when she saw who was at the door.  
"Alex, get inside." She told me her eyes still on the man.  
"What? Mom-"  
"Now" The man was looking between my mom and I looking amazed. I turned and came into the kitchen. I ran to the window where I could see them outside. Mom looked like she was yellig at the man angrily.  
"Momma who is that?" I asked pointing out the window. She got up from her seat to join me at the window. When she saw him her eyes went wide.  
"It's no one we know" She told me leading me away from the window. I looked to Mitchie and we both had the same confused looks. I thought about the camera around the guys neck when it clicked.  
"Was that guy part of the paparazzi?" I asked shocked. Momma choked on her coffee.  
"Wha- why would you think that?"  
"I'm right aren't I? Momma why is there a paparazzi here? What would he want? And why are you and mom trying to hide it?"  
"Alex, don't worry about it. You two are already late, so I'll drive you and sign you in the office.  
"Mother! Why are you trying to hide this?"  
"Alex just drop it! Okay? Now come on and not another word of this." She told me. Mitchie grabbed her stuff as Momma grabbed her keys. The three of us walked outside heading for the car.  
"There is no way I'd ever let scum like you-" Mom's voice had been raised and she looked furious with the man who had a disgusting smirk on his face as we came outside.  
"I'm gonna give the girls a ride." Momma said before kissing Mom goodbye.  
"Okay drive safe She said coming to me and pulling me into a hug and planting a kiss on my head.  
"Later mom" I told her as she hugged Mitchie.  
"Bye. Mitchie, make sure Alex pays attention" she told her and Mitchie saluted her.  
"Yes M'am" She said and Mom just laughed.  
"Okay stay out of trouble" She said as we were getting in the car.  
"No promises!" I called back.

The rest of the day went normally up until lunch, but by then I had forgotten about the paparrazzi.  
"Ally!" I heard Mitchie squeal jumping onto my back. I laughed as I hooked my hands under her legs to hold her up while her arms were wrapped around my neck.  
"Wow, you're in a good mood today" I told her.  
"Well why wouldn't I be? I'm here with my biffle and I just got an A on the test in Chem"  
"Mitch, you get an A on everything, how are you still excited about it?" I felt her shrug. "Whatever, hey you wanna go out to eat?" She nodded as she laid her haid on my shoulder.  
"Carry me?" I sighed exaggeratingly  
"Fine" I went out with her on my back heading towards Micky D's which was conveniently across the street from the school. I got halfway through the parking lot when I was intercepted by the man who had been at our house earlier.  
"Ms. Russo, got a minute?"  
"Uh" I said not sure what to do. It was obvious my parents weren't too fond of him.  
"It'll only take a minute" I was about to agree when Mitchie spoke up.  
"Alex, I don't think this is a good idea." She whispered into my ear. I could hear the panic in her voice and I knew what to do. Mitchie's mother had traumatized her so that when she meets certain people or are around them they remind her of that bitch.  
"I'm sorry sir, anything you want to say to me, you'll have to tell my parents first." I said then I walked away. We got inside the fast food restaurant and I let Mitch down. She was shaking slightly so I pulled her into a hug.  
"Hey It's okay. You're safe" She didn't say anything. She just nodded and buried her head into my neck. We were waiting in line when my phone beebed. I took it out and checked it. I felt my eyes widen when I saw a magazine article and my picture was next to it.  
Demena's kid  
Alexandra Margarita Russo is the 16 year old daughter of The Selena Russo and Demi Lovato. As the picture shows, she is the spitting image of our old Wizards Disney star but has Demis attitude. We've spoken to a few people that are close with her all confirming that she is a complete mix between her parents. She's got the looks and the personality, will she too have a skill?  
"What the hell is this?" I exclaimed holding it out to Mitchie. Her eyes went wide as she scanned through the article.  
"I'm sure it's nothing" She said quickly exiting out of the article. "Oh look we're next!" I looked to see that she was right. We put in our orders, but my mind was still with the article. Wizards Disney star? They're mistaken arent' they? But then again, I've never seen the Disney channel. We don't have Tv at home, my parents say we don't need it. I don't have a computer either or really anything but my phone, and even so I don't have internet. A random number had txted that to me.  
"Alex, look. Don't worry about that okay? Why don't we just enjoy our lunch?" Mitchie brought me out of my thoughts and I slightly nodded. I was definitely having a talk with my parents when I get home. I mean how could they hide something like that? How would that even be possible?

* * *

**More Drama ahead! But for now... Reviews? Please?**  
**~SM**


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes! Finally!" I exclaimed as the final bell rung signaling our freedom as Mitchie just laughed. We gathered our things and made a trip to our lockers before exiting the school building. We normally walked to my house after school, and today was no different.  
"So Alex, are you planning to actually study tonight?" Mitchie asked me.  
"Psh Please. Since when do I study?"  
"Aw C'mon Lex I promised Selena I'd help get your grades up. How am I supposed to do that if you're not going to help any?"  
"Not my fault you told my mom you'd try to do the impossible." She rolled her eyes and seemed to be about to respond when she was grabbed by the arm and pulled to the side.  
"ALEX!" She screamed terrified and I immediately took hold of her other arm and yanked her towards me. Whoever had grabbed her was pulled as well and he came stumbling out in front of us. I pulled my best friend into a hug and she clung to me desperately. She was shaking so badly and she started crying. I looked to the intruder to find it was the asshole from earlier.  
"What the hell!? Stay away from us!" I screamed at him pulling Mitchie faster down the street trying to get away from him. The man regained his composure and followed us.  
"LEAVE US ALONE!" I shouted at him as he tried to get in step with me.  
"Ms. Russo Please, I'll only take a moment of your time!"  
"I said No!" He reached out to stop me again and Mitchie screamed, burying her head back into my neck. Now I was completely pissed. Who does he think he is!?  
"Alexandra please-"  
"If you don't leave right now, I'm calling the cops!" I threatened and he actually laughed.  
"Go ahead, let me just say though, I've got quite a few connections. The cops wont touch me." He had this sadistic disgusting smirk on his face that made me just want to slap him. I stopped walking. Keeping one arm wrapped around Mitchie, I used my free one to to dig my phone out of my pocket.  
"Don't believe me? Okay that's your call" The sleeze told me. I rolled my eyes and used speed dial. I listened to it ring for a bit as I had it on speaker before Momma's voice came through the phone.  
"Hey sport, what's up?" The man reached for my phone quickly, but I kept it out of his reach.  
"You know that guy that was at our house this morning?" I asked her getting straight to the point. "He followed us to school and now he's following us home and he wont leave us alone. He's freaking Mitch out, and theres only so much I can do to not kick his ass" Normally my parents did not condone that kind of language from me, but right now I'm sure they couldn't care less about that.  
"What!?" She sounded pissed as well. "Okay where are you at? We'll come get you" She said. I opened my mouth to respond when he knocked the phone from my hand. I watched it fly far out on the street and get demolished as it was met with a car tire.  
"What the fuck!? That was new!" I exclaimed.  
"Look, I tried doing this the easy way, but you're too damn stubborn." He said viciously.  
"Wha-" I was cut off He grabbed me and slammed me against a brick building. Mitchie had gotten out of my grasp just in time so that she wasn't hurt.  
"Alex!" I could tell this was definitely causing her to relive what happened so long ago. The poor girl was so traumatized, and this was not helping.  
The man held me up against the wall, his face was inches from mine and I could smell the horrid stench of his breath.  
"Listen up bitch. Not everyone is as fucking lucky as you. We actually have to work our asses off just to make a living. The least you could do is give me a few answers then we can part ways and I won't have to deal with you ever again. I glared at him not showing anything but anger towards him.  
"Well I don't know why I have to answer some stupid questions, and If my parents don't want me talking to you, I'm going to listen to them. Don't think you're getting anything out of me like this." It was all so confusing to me. Why would me answering questions help him make a living? If he really is part of the paps, shouldn't he be hunting down some celebrity to invade on their personal space rather than messing with a highschooler?  
"How fucking hard is it to answer a few questions!? Your mom used to so why not you?"  
"My mom? Why would she answer any questions? Why would you even be remotely interested in us!? Don't you have some celebrity to stalk elsewhere?" Wait, maybe he wanted information on mom's art. People were buying her stuff like crazy, maybe she's the next Picasso or something. I heard a grunt from behind him and I craned my next to see Mitchie struggling with something. Her foot was caught in a storm drain and she was struggling to get it loose.  
"Mitchie!" I exclaimed when I saw that her ankle was bleeding. What the hell happened?"  
**Mitchie's POV**  
I fought back tears as Alex got slammed against a wall. I went to go to her side, but my foot fell through the storm drain on the edge of the sidewalk. I tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. The man got up in her face and was saying something quietly that I couldn't hear. I looked back down to my foot and started turning it each and every way I could think to get it loose when I felt a sharp sting. I looked closer to see a sharp piece of metal sticking out and stabbing my ankle, drawing blood. I grunted trying to ignore the pain as I tried to get it loose.  
"Mitchie!" Alex exclaimed from behind the man and when she did, he shoved her again. I kept getting bits of flashbacks, seeing the woman who was my worst nightmare. My mom. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't block them out. I gritted my teeth and yanked harder on my leg, only causing more pain. It was at least sprained by now and was covered in my blood. I tried a few more times and finally got it free. I fell backwards and expected to meet the pavement, but was surprised when two arms caught me around the waist. I looked over my shoulder to see Alex holding me and I looked behind her and spotted the bastard on the ground holding his jaw.  
"Hold on" She told me wrapping my arms around her neck as she picked me up bridal style. I clung to her as she started running down the street. The man had gotten up and was about to chase us when he tripped and fell. Despite the situation, I laughed.  
Alex turned a few corners and soon I was sure we had lost him.  
"Okay I'm pretty sure we lost him" I told Alex as she slowed down. She looked around before continuing walking at a slower pace. "Um You can put me down now" I told her and she shook her head.  
"No, There's no way you're walking on that ankle. We're going to get you to the hospital" She told me. "Can you get your phone out and call my parents?" I nodded at her request and retrieved my phone from my jacket pocket. I dialed the number and let it ring.  
"Mitchie thank God, are you guys okay? Where are you? What happened?" Demi's voice came through the phone in a panic.  
"Yeah we're.. okay" I said not so sure.  
"You don't sound so sure" I sighed.  
"I hurt my ankle and now Alex insists on carrying me to the hospital, so that's where we're headed now. We're at the cross where Elm and 11 meet" I told her.  
"Okay stay right there, we're coming to get you" She told me I nodded even though she couldn't see it.  
"Okay we'll be waiting" I told her before hanging up. Alex found a bench and she sat me down before taking off her sweater and carefully but firmly wrapped my ankle with it applying pressure.  
"Are you okay? I mean besides you're ankle.." Alex asked worried. I nodded.  
"Are you? That had looked like it hurt." I said reaching up and gingerly touching the back of her head. She winced.  
"I'll be fine. It's you I'm more worried about."  
"Well no need to worry about that. I'm fine now thanks to you" I told her and she offered me a smile. Gosh I loved seeing her smile. I wish we didn't have to go through this, though I'll admit it'd be easier if Alex knew about her parents. Yes I know, and I'm one of the key reasons she doesn't. I found out about them being famous when I was eight. My mom had been some crazy psycho fan and I stumbled across some stuff. I really liked there music and I was sad that they weren't going to continue it anymore. When I had found out I confronted them about it when Alex wasn't around. They told me it was true and that they didn't want Alex to know. They didn't really give me a reason, but I could tell it was important to them, so being attached at the hip with her, i was included in all her conversations and had many a times prevented her from finding out. Sometimes I just wished I would slip up so that she knew, I mean I never really saw the harm in it.  
"They're here" Alex's voice brought me out of my thoughts to see Selena and Demi pull up and rush out of the car. Selena made it out first and she brought Alex into a hug before Demi came up to me. She unwrapped my leg to take a look at it. She went back to the car as I was the next one to be pulled into Selena's hug. They always treated me as one of their own and I couldn't be more thankful than I am to have Alex and her family in my life. Alex explained what happened while Demi came back with a first aid kit and started cleaning my ankle.  
"Why does he keep pestering us!?" She asked angrily after she had explained. Selena and Demi shared a look before saying that they can talk about it later. Demi Picked me up and brought me to the car setting me on the seat so that my leg was up and resting on Alex's lap as we drove to the hospital.  
When we got there, Demi came and picked me up again and carried me into the ER where we were met with the last person we wanted to see.  
"Ah The Russo's!" He said acting all polite and happy to see us. The minute I saw him, I started to get sucked back into my memories. I was fucked up in the head pretty badly. All I could see was my own mother hitting me repeatedly. I barely registered that I started trembling. I hated feeling this. I felt Demi bring me in closer to her trying to comfort me while Selena went to confront the Pap guy.  
_"Mommy Please stop!" My five year old self cried as my mother slapped me across the face before she shoved me on the ground and started kicking me in the side._  
"Mitchie, it's okay. You're okay" I heard a voice say and I was brought back to reality to find myself laying in a hospital bed with Alex hovering over me. She reached out and wiped my tears away with the pad of her thumb. My ankle was in a cast and I wondered just how long I had been out of it. These flashes seemed barely a second or two to me when in reality they lasted a while.  
"Here take this" She handed me my medicine and a glass of water and was rubbing my back as I took the pill.  
"T-thanks" I stuttered still shaken up.  
**Alex's POV**  
I swear I'm going to murder that man. He had walked away before we could do anything to him and we didn't have any evidence to arrest him. Sure Mitch was hurt, but it was from the storm drain, not him so that didn't help. I hated seeing her this way and I would forever curse her mother for doing this to her. How could she harm someone so amazing, sweet and innocent? And her own flesh and blood too! We had gotten a restraining order for when she was let out of jail for 'good behavior' Honestly it's a load of crap, but at least she stayed away. All I could hope was that it stayed that way.


	8. Chapter 8

**3rd person POV**  
In the midst of the New York-ers walked a woman the age of 32. She was a brunette with the typical brown eyes. Having spent the last 17 years in Texas, her skin was darker than before and had developed a faint hint of a Texan accent. She had been wondering around New York for a month now, going for town to town in search of someone. She come with a lot of baggage; a dark past. She had vowed never to step foot in this city again, but now she was back with good reason. By what she had learned earlier that year, she figured the one she was looking for would be 16 years old. She searched through the high schools, and asked around to anyone who would answer. Obviously she's had no luck, but she has a good feeling that she's on the right track. She needed to find her soon, a 16 year old should in no way be living on their own. She had tried it, and it was horrible, in no way did she wish her sister the same thing. This would be harder since the girl wouldn't be suspecting her, she wouldn't even know who she is, and there were slim chances she'd believe her, but she had to try. She wasn't going to give up, she came this far, and she wasn't backing down now.  
Dallas Torres left home at the age of 15, leaving three horrid brothers, an observant father, and an abusive mother. It wasn't until 3 months ago she found that she had a younger sister as well and since that day she had been following any leads she can to search for her sister. She didn't have have a family growing up and she didn't want the same for Michelle.  
**Alex's POV**  
"Okay sit down" Mom told me once we got home. I helped Mitchie onto the couch before sitting myself down next to her.  
"Now tell me. What the hell is going on!? Why-" I was cut off by Momma.  
"Language" She scolded and I rolled my eyes.  
"Whatever, just tell me. I think I have a right to know" Mom nodded.  
"Yes you do. And this might be difficult to believe." she started.  
"And you need to know we love you very much and we have good reason for keeping this from you-" Momma added in before I cut in myself.  
"Was I adopted?!" I asked shocked. Their eyes widened.  
"What!? No! We told you, we got the treatment. If you were adopted we would have told you" Mom said immediately.  
"Then what is it?" I asked.  
"Well, you know-" Momma started again, but this time it was Mitchie who interrupted.  
"Oh for the love of.. Your parents were famous, still kind of are" Mitchie blurted sounding annoyed. We all looked at her in shock and she started blushing.  
"Sorry, I'm just really tired" She said sheepishly. My parents nodded as I thought about what she said.  
"Famous? How?" It would certainly explain the paparazzi.  
"Alex, have you ever wondered why we don't let you watch TV, or keep you away from any magazines, or any sort of Media?"  
"Well yeah, I mean it gets kind of annoying when I have to learn everything from Mitchie.." I said then realized something. "You knew!" I accused her.  
"Well maybe. I mean how else could you not find out at school? I mean I thought you would have thought something was off with all those people I would cut off or shut up. I mean remember when I punched Mason when he wouldn't shut up?" She said and I laughed at the last part.  
"Oh my gosh, I wish I could have seen my own face. That was completely random! I mean we were just having a normal conversation and you came out of nowhere and punched him!" Mitchie chuckled along with me.  
"Well I tried interrupting, I tried tricking him, distracting him, I even got the principal to call him to the office but when it didn't work, I did the first thing I thought of"  
"So you sent him to the nurses office?" I said with a huge grin remembering that day.  
"Girls! What's this about punching someone?" Mom asked with an eyebrow raised and we hung our heads.  
"He was a jerk anyways." She mumbled and I couldn't help but smile at that, but my smile soon faded when I remembered what we were just talking about.  
"But you still haven't told me how you were famous" I pointed out. The room was silent while my parents exchanged looks. Like they were having a conversation with their eyes. Soon Momma went upstairs and came back down with a box. She set the box on the floor in front of me.  
"Go ahead, open it" She told me. I got off the couch and opened it with curiosity. I went to the box and opened it. Inside were a bunch of CDs and posters and magazines along with some movies and other things. I picked up a magazine in awe. It was a Cosmopolitan Magazine. I couldn't believe it when I saw on the cover was Momma with light hair and darker skin. Her hair was being blown back and she was showing a lot of cleavage. I looked up to her with wide eyes and she was blushing.  
"Yeah that was a um a long time ago" She said clearing her throat. "Moving on" She said taking the magazine from me. I looked and found that all the magazines had either mom, Momma or both of them on the cover with captions like, hottest female and find out why Justin and Selena broke up. I opened that one to the page and saw a picture of Justin Beiber with his arm around my mom as a teenager. I only knew about Justin Beiber because someone at school was making fun of him so I asked Mitchie about it and she showed me some stuff. I have to say, I thought it was a girl singing until Mitchie showed me the name and then his picture.  
"You dated him?" I asked and Mom nodded.  
"Yeah it was for publicity at first and then when I got to know him, I sorta did get feelings for him." I looked back to the magazine.  
"So you were together, then broke up because he cheated on you, then got together on which the same day he cheated again?" I asked after skimming the article.  
"No, you shouldn't believe those, they're often false. What happened is our careers got in the way. We stopped having time for each other so people assumed we broke up, then when they spotted us together they thought we got back together, then we broke up because we didn't see it going anywhere. It was a mutual agreement." I nodded then moved onto the CD's. There were eight albums total. Four from each.  
"Can we play one of these?" I asked and they both nodded. I got up and went to the stereo inserting the one on top of the stack. It was Here We Go Again. There was a picture of Momma only she had black hair in this one. She was holding her finger to her lips as if she were keeping a secret. I put the CD in and hit play. The room was filled with the sound of a guitar, drums and a base. Then the lyrics started.

**I throw all of your stuff away**  
**Then I clear you out of my head**  
**I tear you out of my heart**  
**And ignore all your messages**

The song went on and I found myself admiring her voice.

**So how did you get here under my skin?**  
**I swore that I'd never let you back in**  
**Should've known better than trying to let you go**  
**'Cause here we go go go again**

I listened intently to the lyrics, the voice and the music behind it all as the song played fully. When it ended I turned to her in wonder.  
"Was this about mom?" I asked her. Momma shook her head.  
"No, that one wasn't really about anyone, just something I thought my fans could relate to. Stop the world is about her though." She told me. I checked the case before setting it on track 9.

**I don't know why, I don't know why I'm so afraid**  
**I don't know how, I don't know how to fix the pain**  
**We're livin' a lie, livin' a lie; this needs to change**  
**We're out of time, we're out of time and its still the same**

**We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do**  
**You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you**  
**You said 'nobody has to know',**  
**Give us time to grow, and take it slow**  
**But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone**  
**Let us be alone**

I found myself mesmerized. These were amazing. I listened to this one all the way through as well.  
"That was when I was scared on how everyone would react if I was with your mom." Momma said once the song had stopped and smiled to Mom. "Gosh I was so scared, your mother didn't even know. I felt like I was taking a risk releasing that, but a part of me wanted her to figure it out." She kissed my mom on the cheek and I rolled my eyes going through the rest of the CDs.  
"Can I keep these?" I asked hopefully. I wanted to listen to all of them.  
"Sure, go ahead" Mom told me and I smiled going back to the box. I went through it some more looking at all the posters while Mitchie read the magazines. I picked up a movie and found Momma on the cover along with the Jonas brothers.  
"You knew the Jonas brothers?" I asked her and she nodded.  
"Yeah, they sorta helped me build my career" I nodded looking at the cover again before picking up another one. This one had Mom on the cover with Jake T. Austin and some guy I've never seen before. It was a tv series becuse the box said it was Season Two and I couldn't help but marvel at how young mom looked. Not to mention, it really did look like me. Like exactly identical. I used to shrug it off when someone said I looked like her but now I see they weren't kidding. I turned the box over and read the back.

**Alex (Selena Gomez), Justin (David Henrie) and Max Russo (Jake T. Austin) continuing to compete to become the leading wizard in their family. Also starring in the series are María Canals Barrera and David DeLuise as their parents, Theresa and Jerry, and Jennifer Stone as Alex's best friend, Harper Finkle.**

"Alex?" I asked looking up to her. She nodded.  
"That was my favorite character to play and I found that I loved the name. Your mother agreed with me so that was what we wanted to name you." She told me. I found myself wanting to watch it even more to see just who I was named after. I read it over again and noticed something.  
"Selena Gomez?" I asked looking up again.  
"It was her mom's maiden name." Momma spoke up. "We both chose to use our mothers names when we became famous." She explained.  
"Mitchie Torres?" Mitchie asked from her spot on the couch. She had picked up the box with Momma and the Jo Bros and was staring at it astonished. She looked up to my parents and Momma laughed.  
"Yeah, I though it was ironic when you two became best friends. Alex Russo was who Selena played in her Tv series, and Mitchie Torres was my role on Camp Rock. They're the roles we're both most known for" She said smiling. Mitchie and I glanced towards each other. It was silent for a moment before we both giggled.  
"I guess that means we're soul mates" I told her dramatically.  
"Alex, my love, don't you see we were meant to be?!" We broke out in laughter. A part of me wanted her to be serious but I know she wasn't. Wait, why did I just think that? I looked at her again. I felt the feelings I've been getting lately. Could I really be falling for her? She's my best friend! And a girl nonetheless! I shoved the thoughts out of my head not wanting to think about it.  
"Let's watch one of these!" I suggested getting up and putting the Wizards of Waverly place DVD in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not responding to the reviews. It completely slipped my mind. A huge thank you to all those who reviewed chapter 7, I did read them, but I guess I just wanted to write and didn't think about responding so I'm sorry.**

**Suefanficlover- Yep :) and Thank You**

**Demenaforever13- thanx :)**

**Stalkher - I have a stalker? Why I'm flattered :P Biffle, I believe you are right, another update is in order.**

**YupYupYupittyYup- Interesting name :D Thanks, and I don't know. I write the chapter before I do the reviews.. There is some at the end of this chapter, but I promise there will be a lot more in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

"Mrs. Johnson? Will you send Mitchie Torres to the office?" The intercom crackled to life bringing me back from my thoughts. Normally I would be paying attention and taking notes, but Alex had me take those pain killers earlier and they're making me drowsy. It took me a moment to realize what the secretary had said but once I did, I got a nod from the teacher before I packed up my stuff and left the room. I was wondering why I was being called to the office. It couldn't be my dad excusing me from class because he was long gone along with my brothers. I came home one day a couple months ago and the house was empty. Everything had been packed up and taken except for the couch, Tv, and my room. I was relieved they were gone, but I was worried someone would find out like child services and send me to a foster home far away from Alex. I literally can not live without her, there's just no way I would even consider that. I told no one and I took the extra precautions to make sure no one found out including Alex and her family. I got a job, its a graveyard shift so that Alex wont know I'm working because if she knew, she'd want to know why and I just don't want to lie to her more than I have to.  
Once my stuff was packed, someone picked up my bag and I found Alex with her hand out to help me up. Normally a teacher would protest having her leave the room, but she doesn't help anyone but herself and me. The whole school, staff included, knew that we were a package deal, whether the other's name was mentioned or not, we both showed up. Normally it was Alex called to the office for one of her pranks. I had been called to the office once before. It was in 5th grade, Selena and Demi had left both Alex and I gift baskets. All the other kids were jealous of us and I was so thankful to them. They're like my family which is why I'm not so torn over the fact my biological family had abandoned me. I already had another family, I didn't need them.  
Alex helped me with my crutches and carried my stuff as we made it out into the hallway. It took us a while since I still wasn't used to the crutches, but we finally made it to the office. We went up to Janette the school secretary and she waved us through. Alex knocked on the door and we waited a minute before Mr. Larritate answered it. He had been the principal in our elementary school up until we were in third grade, then he got this job sort of like a promotion. He didn't really expect Alex to still be in this district when she got to high school, but she had and they had a love-hate relationship.  
**Dallas' POV**  
I sat in Mr. Larritate's office nervously waiting. Everything was like I remembered it, only it was a different principal. I didn't really expect her to be in the same school I had gone, but if this is the right girl then she had. I had come to here with high hopes and I was eagerly waiting hoping they wouldn't be crushed. I talked to the odd cowboy themed principal and confirmed that there was a Mitchie Torres here. She was the right age and she's one of the best students just like I had been. My leg was jittering in anticipation. Mr. Larritate must have took note of my nervousness because he put a hand on my shoulder.  
"She'll be here soon I assure you" Right as he said that there was a knock at the door. I stood up as he went to open the door.  
"Ms. Russo, I don't recall you being called as well" He said to whoever was behind the door.  
"Larritate, you know we always come together. We're a package deal" I heard a girls cheeky tone of voice and smiled thinking how I used to be like that. I heard Mr. Larritate sigh.  
"Alex, I really wish you wouldn't have come, this is a personal matter and-"  
"Anything you say to me, you can say to her, like she said, we're a package deal" Another voice said and I felt my heart start to race just hearing it. _'This could be my little sister'_ I took a deep breath to calm myself as Mr. Larritate opened the door fully allowing me to see the two girls. One had long wavy raven black hair and an air of confidence about her. Her eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint and I could tell her type instantly. Not like a bad type, but I certainly understand what kind of girl she is. She's probably lazy, doesn't do her work, but probably has a huge heart. Most likely fights for what she believes in; a rebel. The girl next to her was shorter but equally beautiful. Her brown locks spilled over her shoulders and had a shine to it. She had bangs that seemed to suit her perfectly and soft, caring brown eyes. But I saw something else, something I'm familiar with. There was a look in her eye that told me there was some dark past behind her. That's the look of someone masking their pain, and I'm not talking about her ankle that was in a cast either. She was supported by a pair of crutches.  
Oddly I was instantly concerned and found myself needing to know what had happened. Well, the fact that there's a good chance she's the one I'm looking for could contribute to that but still, she could not be too.  
The girls looked past the cowboy in the wrong generation and saw me.  
"Who's she?" The raven haired one asked curiously, not rude in any way. The brunette reached over and smacked the raven haired one on the shoulder.  
"Alex, don't be rude" She scolded.  
"Oh, no it's perfectly fine. I know how she meant it and to be honest I was the same way at one time." I told them honestly.  
"Girls" Larritate spoke up. "This here is Dallas Torres and shes been going all around New York in search of her sister. We have reason to believe she could be looking for you" He said gesturing towards the one on crutches which I assume is Mitchie. She shook her head slowly.  
"I'm sorry, I don't recognize you at all and I don' t have any sisters" She said kindly and looking sympathetic.  
"That's the thing, my sister wouldn't know about me. I moved away before she was born. I didn't even know I had a sister until a couple months ago." She looked at me curiously.  
"How did you find out?"  
"I ran into my dad in Texas. Of course we got into a fight within the first few words and I found that he had abandoned his other daughter here in New York. He didn't clarify where, I only got the name and age, so I came to find her. I had a sh-" I looked at Larritate before correcting myself. "Crappy life and I don't want her to have to endure the same" She looked a little surprised and even more curious, but also afraid.  
"Sorry, that cant' be, my families never been to Texas." She said quickly before turning to who I assume is Alex. "Let's go" she said starting to turn around when something shining caught my eye.  
"Wait!" She stopped and looked back at me and I got a better look at it. Around her neck was a silver locket in the shape of a heart. It had an interesting design engraved on it. The chain was silver with one gold link and I knew exactly where it came from. "That locket, it belonged to my grandmother. I'm sure of it." I said and she gave me a weird look.  
"There's more than one of these, I'm sure it's only Identical" She said defensively.  
"No, there's a gold link in the chain. My grandmothers broke a long time ago and she was devastated, so I fixed it, but I only could use a gold link." She looked down to the necklace and traced the gold link with her finger. She turned away slightly so that I couldn't see her face.  
"I'm sorry, you've got the wrong girl" She said quietly then readjusted her crutches and went out. Alex looked back at me with a sad look.  
"I'm sorry" She said before running after her friend.  
**Alex's POV**  
"Mitch, wait! Stop!" I called after her as I caught up to her. When did she get so fast on crutches?  
"Sorry, I just didn't want to be there" She said tiredly.  
"Mitchie, I think you should talk to her! I mean what if she IS your sister!"  
"And what if she's not? Alex, it's not possible. My dad isn't in Texas remember?"  
"She said that was a few months ago. Your dad goes on business trips all the time! It's possible that she really did see him!" She just shook her head and went on so I ran in front of her blocking her path.  
"Tell me, where did you get that necklace?" I knew the answer, but I was trying to prove a point. Her grandma was the one she was closest with. When she died, I went to the funeral with Mitch for support. I held her as she broke down and I was there when she received the locket. It was one of her grandma's prized possessions and she left it to Mitchie and since then, she has worn it everyday without fail. Mitchie stopped and took the necklace in her hand staring at nothing. We were silent for a moment before she kept walking.  
"My family didn't abandon me" She told me.  
"Really? Then why haven't I seen Nate in class? Why hasn't there been anyone crying or miserable from Shane's bullying? Mitch, you've been staying at my house every other night practically and I haven't seen or heard anything about your father in a while."  
"Okay! You're right! I'm living alone. I came home three months ago and everything was gone including my father and my brothers" She had stopped and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. "But I didn't want anyone to know. I don't want them to take me away. I'll be sent to a foster home and I'll never see you again." Her voice cracked and the tears spilled over. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her while she cried into my chest. I heard the crutches fall to the ground as she had released them and she was putting all her weight on me.  
"And if that woman in there really is my sister, then I'll have to go live with her. Either way, I'm being taken away from you and I can't handle that. I need you in my life. I love you Alex" She cried.  
"I would never let that happen Mitch. I don't care if she moves you to Timbuktu, I would follow you to the ends of the earth and back, whether my parents agree or not. Mitchie, you need someone in you're life other than me, I mean trust me, you'll get tired of me soon enough" She giggled a little at the last part.  
"I could never get tired of you" She told me quietly.  
"Damn, guess I'll have to step up my game" I smirked when she slapped my arm.  
"Alex, Language!" She scolded.  
"It's called American, everyone's speaking it Mitch" I told her and she rolled her eyes.  
"I don't speak it"  
"That's cause your a Mitchie. Way better than an American" I smiled and finally got one out of her. I wiped the remaining tears from her face.  
"Now, I say you go back in there and give her another chance" I told her and she nodded slightly. "C'mon" I told her holding out my hand and offering a warm smile. She looked at my hand before smiling back at me and intertwining our fingers.

* * *

**Well thats all for tonight :) Review? **

**~SM**


End file.
